supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Supernannya/Pokemon AU/@comment-5932670-20160704070455/@comment-19400194-20160704193301
Rachael, Sun and Moon are based off Hawaii, not South Carolina! Mr. Assault is amazing, and all five of her other Pokémon are as well! And Plankton is correct, if you do not want Jade to use the other five Pokémon, you're voting for Giuseppe Todaro, Stacie Todaro, Maggie Wilson, everyone who is similar! Jade is similar to Mira from the late 2000s decade, all of Jade's Pokémon have triple-digit base Special Attack! Beambomb's Special Attack is a whopping 170, probably the non-legendary Pokémon with the highest special attack, without even Mega Evolving! It doesn't matter what Pokémon she uses, it's always the stuff of sheer nightmares! Unmaker is a Grass/Steel type with Stone Edge to deal with Fire-type Pokémon the opponent might have. Unmaker has the move Leaf Blade. It can also use Iron Bullet, a strong attack which hits the opponent 2-5 turns in a row. Metal Drain is an extremely deadly move! 120 Power and a dual-type Grass/Steel move. It's a draining move as well. Her Tecichno has the ability Beameliorate. The ability affects all Beam Moves, as well as Water Gun and Flamethrower. All of the affected moves have 60% boost in power and will be guaranteed to hit the target regardless of evasiveness and accuracy! Tecichno has Charge Beam, which has a 70% chance of boosting the user's Special Attack by 1 stage. Beameliorate affects the chance, making it 100%. Compare Tecichno's Flamethrower to a non-Fire type's Fire Blast! *Flamethrower: 144 Power, 15 PP, can't miss, 10% chance of burning the target. *Fire Blast: 110 Power, 5 PP, 85% accuracy, 10% chance of burning the target. Beambomb can deal with Ground-types using Tidal Beam, an increased Water-type priority move with a whopping 128 power, 10 PP, cannot miss! It doesn't even matter if Calm Mind would be affected by Beameliorate or not, as it never misses and doesn't damage anybody. It raises the Special Attack and Special Defense by one stage each. She nicknamed one of her Pokémon Bouncer! The ability is Magic Bounce. If the foe tries to burn, poison, or set up an entry hazard, the Pokémon who will have to deal with it is the foe. Like your Fire Bullet Train, Psycho Chase is extremely deadly and doesn't miss! Mirror Blast is a move with 120 Power, 10 PP, and 100% accuracy. We finally have a move that is guaranteed to freeze Pokémon whenever it hits, and it's Ice Block! Cosmic Power also boosts both Defensive stats. Hold on, Mega Firey?! It also has Flamethrower with 135 Power. So, two Flamethrower users are on her team! Whenever the move Zap Cannon hits, the target is guaranteed to get paralyzed. I like the move Chasing Kiss so much. It has 150% accuracy, and I see what Plankton is trying to do, let's say accuracy can't go lower as it is the lowest as possible, that would be 1/3 of normal accuracy, Chasing Kiss would have 50% accuracy. Comet Blast is similar to Iron Bullet, only with 100% accuracy and it's a Fairy-type attack. And finally, Galantis. The Pokémon used to be a Lumineon until it learned Tsunami Blast. Its ability is amazing! Not only does it rain in every turn it's active, it may outspeed the foe, or reflect the attack back to the user. Cycloneon has three moves that can't miss and have 120 Power. Hurricane, Tsunami Blast, and Thunder. Not Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, or Thunder Punch, just Thunder! All of Galantis's attacks have 10 PP. Ice Beam only has 90 Power however. Guess what? There isn't a single move with 90 or 95 Power that has only 5 PP. So, Jade's team has Flamethrower and Ice Beam, however not Thunderbolt. Galantis can use Thunder, the stronger Electric-type TM move at least! If it's a fanmade Pokémon on Jade's team, at least it's from her home region! I thought you liked to see the Todaro siblings suffer, especially to stunning stuff that the Todaro siblings would never see coming. What's happening now? In the Pokémon series, they will keep introducing regions. There is probably more regions that have not been revealed, then ones that are. Also, Jade shares a birthday with Donald Trump. Just like Donald Trump can brutally destroy ISIS, Jade can brutally destroy the Todaro siblings in Pokémon battles. And it is good to see new brutally strong Pokémon. I don't think any of Jade's Pokémon are legendary Pokémon. (Hydreigon is pseudo-legendary) If the Pokémon were legendary, Plankton5165 would probably say so. We have the Red, Blue, and Jade orbs is HGSS: *Red - Trains his Pokémon to level 80 or higher, when one of the final Elite Four member's Pokémon is level 42! *Blue - Called himself the most powerful trainer in the world in an older game. *Jade - Doesn't have a single Pokémon that isn't the stuff of nightmares, yet her whole party is full. Even if you battle Tecichno with a Ground-type Pokémon, the Ground-type Pokémon will probably get taken down in one hit before they even have the chance to attack. Tidal Beam is a Water-type priority move with a ludicrous 128 base power from an exceedingly high 170 base Special Attack.